Kissing You
by randomnessthoughts
Summary: After the Yule Ball... DHr ficlet


**Title:** Kissing You

**Author:** Edel

**Summary:** After the Yule ball, I've had this idea since I saw GoF in the cinema.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** It's all Jo's unfortunately… lyrics are Kissing You by Des'ree, one of my fave romantic songs ever which features in Romeo & Juliet.

* * *

The band had just retired and now soft muggle music was playing in the Great Hall. Hermione sighed. Victor had just left with Karkoroff who had strode up to their table and, without a glance in her direction, demanded that Victor follow him to 'have a word'. She was now dateless again. She stood and headed to the Entrance Hall, and noticed Ron heading in that direction. It took him a moment to break the silence.

"He's using you." Her mouth dropped.

"How dare you! Besides I can take of myself," she assured him, never breaking her stride.

"Doubt it," he retorted, his hands shoved into his pockets. "He's way too old."

"What? What? _That's_ what you think?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's what I think," Ron answered, stopping to face her.

"You know the solution then don't you," she stated, walking after him.

"Go on."

"Next time there's a ball pluck up the courage and ask me before somebody else does, and not as a last resort," Hermione told him, her voice choking with emotion.

"Well that-that's completely off the point. Harry…" Ron trailed off, looking behind Hermione, who spun around. Harry continued to walk in a daze towards them.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked. Harry went to reply. "Never mind. Off to bed, both of you." Harry gave Ron a weird look as they ascended the steps.

"They get scary when they get older," Ron announced.

"Ron, you spoil everything!" Hermione said, climbing the stairs as they rushed away. She collapsed onto the stone steps, distantly hearing Harry ask Ron what was going on, as she took off her shoes and let the tears fall.

* * *

Several minutes had passed, during which the people who had been lingering in the Entrance Hall had fled into the safety of the Great Hall upon seeing the fiery Gryffindor in tears.

Hermione finally felt that she had cried enough for one night, just as she heard the sharp clicking of heels hitting the stone floor. Through her hands covering her tear-stained face, she saw someone kneeling before her. As she hurriedly wiped her eyes, she felt something soft being pressed into her hand.

"Here, take this," someone whispered. She wiped her eyes with the green silk handkerchief, uttering a word of thanks as she did. Suddenly, she spied the letters DM engraved on a corner of the material in gold, and her entire being froze. Her head snapped up.

"Malfoy?" He gave a small smile. "What are you-why are you doing this?" she continued in a harsh whisper.

"Every damsel in distress needs a prince," he replied. She glared at him. "Okay, okay! No need to get angry. I saw the way that Weasel treated you tonight," she looked down, "and I thought you needed a friend."

"Ha!" she scoffed. "A friend?"

"Hey, I've been the only one here to comfort you tonight have I not?" She sighed.

"You're right. You've been strangely…tolerant this year. I'm sorry for attacking you like that." She paused. "I just… for once, there was a guy looking at me in a non-platonic way, and Harry and Ron…they couldn't seem believe it. They thought he only asked to me the Yule ball for information on Harry!" She stopped herself. "Why am I telling you all of this?"

He shrugged. "Krum wasn't the only male in there looking at you differently." She looked at him in disbelief. "It's true. I overheard a lot of guys saying you look beautiful. And they were right." She gazed at him shyly.

Out of the blue, her head shot up as another slow muggle song started, and a dreamy smile crossed her lips.

"Oh, I love this song," she murmured. She glanced away from Draco, sighing. Suddenly, he stood to full height, and held out a hand. She gazed up at him. "What are you doing?"

"Asking you to dance," Draco answered. "The lady should have one proper dance before she retires for the night." Hesitation could be seen in her eyes, but after a moment she stood and placed her hand in his.

_Pride can stand a thousand trials  
The strong will never fall  
But watching stars without you  
My soul cries_

_Heaving heart is full of pain  
Oooh, oooh, the aching  
'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh  
I'm kissing you, oooh_

_Is this really happening?_ Hermione wondered as Draco spun her away from him and back into his arms once more. _I'm in the arms of the enemy. Oh I don't care, one night won't harm anyone._ That was her last logical thought for a while as she laid her head over his beating heart and closed her eyes.

_Touch me deep, pure and true  
Give to me forever  
'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh  
I'm kissing you, oooh_

Feeling his eyes on her, Hermione raised her head. She started in surprise as she felt his lips claim hers.

_Where are you now  
Where are you now  
'Cause I'm kissing you  
I'm kissing you, oooh_

Her breath was stolen as the kiss ended. Her eyes wide, she looked up Draco and saw that he was also breathless, his lips swollen from the lingering kiss.

"Wow," he breathed. She smiled softly. He glanced down at her as if just remembering she was there. As the last bars of the melody sounded out in the silent hall, he withdrew from her. Planting a kiss on her hand, he whispered, "Merry Christmas."

She watched as he left, and as she ascended the stone steps to Gryffindor tower, a smile lit up her face.

* * *

_End._


End file.
